PS Read Between the Lines
by withallheartandsoul
Summary: When Sasuke FINALLY decided to declare his love through a poetic, insulting and threatening love letter, Sakura misinterprets it, replies with a hate letter and moves on to Kakashi - thinking that Sasuke is uninterested. SasuSaku fluff & bashing. Kakasaku
1. A Love Letter: Uchiha Sasuke version

Sakura,

Obsidian orbs don crimson as

Your presence, your essence shatter

My chances of becoming stronger

The hatred within, the pain I contain

Too much for your brain to grasp

Your petal-hued hair, your emerald eyes

Scare the hell out of me, as they

Fill every waking moment, every dreamless night

You still annoy me, despite the miles that divide

"Undying love" and camaraderie

Useless and pathetic, as you try to

Melt the ice that personified me

A hindrance is all you'll ever be

Ink-glazed sky, full moon above

Lay witness to the breaking of hearts

That fateful night, I can never forget

The hand my entire clan had dealt

The warmth of your skin, the sound of your voice

Made my feet move faster and closer to Oto

I'm sorry for all the fallen tears

And those yet to fall in the next few years

Sorry you had to stand up alone

Now you know, that blessing from below

Wait for me; know that I'll be back

With Akatsuki and Falcon poised to attack

I hope the words "I love you"

Never escape my lips and

Make you understand

Nothing's worth anything, not

Much of me, I've left behind

I'll end everything with Kusanagi blazing…

(P.S. Read between the lines)


	2. A Hate Letter: Sakura's reply

Here is the usual disclaimer that I do not own Naruto.

Please Read and Review. Haha

Dear _( insert-__your-__name-here / __teme / __Sas__**uke**__-__kun__ ) _, 

I've been doing a LOT of thinking, ever since I received your _(poetic / insulting / threatening)_ letter a week ago. I basically have _(many things / nothing)_ to tell you at the moment, _(like / except) _WTFH?!; What happened to you?; What's this "attack Konoha" shit?; please come home already. Shannaro.

Since you finally decided to open up and show your true self, it is only _(right / fair / prudent)_ that I would do the same thing. But it's not like I have not been doing that ever since Team 7 was formed.

Anyway, here goes _(nothing / everything)_…

Thanks for the several pleasant _( __training sessions __/ __missions __/ "__moments__" )_ that we shared. Although at first, it seemed as though we were a match made in _( heaven / hell / __Tsukuyomi__)_, I realize now that I need something _( better / not psycho / __more real__)_ in my life. I _(had / needed / wanted)_ to move on. And I did _(sadly / unfortunately / finally)_.

Letting go of you was the _( last / first / greatest )_ thing I'd ever want to do, yet I cannot hide my _( feelings / disgust / __hurt__ )_ any longer. I hope you _( understand / get screwed / __open your eyes to the monster that you have become__ )_ .

It's not me , IT'S YOU! It's always been about you.

When you think back on what we had… if we had anything to begin with… I hope that you'll be _( ok / __content with your revenge__ / __thinking about atoning for your errors)_.There will always be a part of me that will _( always / __probably /__ never ) _care about you.

I want you to know that I shall always treasure deeply, with all my heart, the beautiful memory of when you _(__knocked me unconscious and left me alone on that cold stone bench / attempted to kill me, Naruto, Sai, and Yamato-taichou in Orochimaru's lair / attempted to kill me __again__ when you ordered me to kill your team mate__)_, and I will never think of it as just some _(stupid / __crazy / evil)_ thing we did once.

Know that I will always love you, but in a special way.

**Hate **is just a special type of love that we give to people **LIKE YOU** who suck.

_(__Love__ / Your __friend__team mate__fellow shinobi__ acquaintance__ / Suck it),  
__Haruno__**Hatake Sakura**_

P.S.

I hope this gets to you before you actually come and attempt to destroy Konoha. I _(Naruto / Kakashi-__KUN __/ the rest of the Konoha shinobi)_ will be ready in anticipation for your arrival with _(open arms / chakra-enhanced fists / a pair of chakra enforced handcuffs and a prison cell with your name on them)._

A.N. Those who review are beautiful, sexy and smart! Haha For those who did not get the "( blah/ blah/ blah)" style, it gives the recipient (a.k.a. Sasuke) the option which word to use to complete the letter. Either way, the message delivered by the letter is clear. Haha

BTW, Sasuke sent his letter after Madara told him about the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre. Sakura sent her letter after team 7's brief reunion. Sakura basically misinterprets Sasuke's love letter and replies with a hate letter. She moved on to Kakashi, thinking that Sasuke is uninterested in her.


End file.
